


"I Don't Want To Lose You..."

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hoping, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Of Other Characters In The Company, Thilbo, Thorin is a Softie, bagginshield, bilbo baggins - Freeform, praying, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo are in love and secretly dating... but after The Battle of the Five Armies, they can't find each other among the dead bodies.<br/>And after praying and hoping of finding each other... they do.<br/>Thorin carries Bilbo back to Erebor and they speed the night together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 The Hobbit gripped his bronze curls and squeezed his eyes closed, with his body curled into a ball, he leaned his head against a large rock and cried. 

 "THORIN!!" He screamed as loud as he could after quite a ling time. "THORIN!!"

 Bilbo wiped his tears away and slowly got to his shaking feet and started searching for his Dwarvish love...

 "Thorin! Where are you!" Bilbo started running threw the field of dead Orc and Elves and Dwarves and Human bodies. 

 "Please Thorin!" Bilbo screamed, his voice full of fear. 

:X:X:

 The crying scared Hobbit searched alone for the whole night. 

 "THORIN!!" He yelled. "THORIN!! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!!"

 With his eyes red and swollen from crying, he fell to his knees. "This i-isn't real.. can't be real... can't-!" His trembling hands covered his face and he accepted the thought of never seeing the mountain King again...

 Bilbo fell onto his side and started to drift off into a world of pain and sorrow, alone. In the moonlight, he thought to himself... ‘I can't quit... won't. Thorin needs me... and I need him... I will never stop searching until I find him!’

 And with that Bilbo, opened his red swollen eyes and slowly got to his feet. "Thorin, where are you..."

:X:X:

 "BILBO!!" The mountain King had been searching for his Hobbit since last night. 

 Tears formed in the back of his eyes as he thought he'd never see his love again. "Where could you be?" He was worried and terrified he'd never see Bilbo again. 

 The battle for Erebor had finally finished yesterday morning. He was blessed that he had lived and most of his Company. Balin, Ori, and Bifur had died and been found among the many different bodies.   
   
He was blessed that his nephews; Fili and Kili, had survived, but Kili was on the verge of losing his left arm, and Fili had many wounds that needed to be tended to, but he refused to leave Kili's bedside. And, the blond Dwarf won't let anybody near Kili, he was scared Kili was going to die...

 Thorin shook his head and blinked back his tears. "Bilbo!!"

:X:X:

 After hours and hours of searching for his Hobbit, Thorin dragged his heavy feet back to Erebor, accepting the fact that... Bilbo was dead. 

 "I'm so sorry Bilbo." Thorin stopped walking and looked to the rising sun. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

 Thorin bit his lip and closed his eyes lowering his head, he said a prayer in Dwarvish and  continued down the stone hill he was on.

 Half way down Thorin froze...

 "THORIN!"

 The King's head shot up at the little quiet cry and spun around. 

 "THORIN WHERE ARE YOU!" 

 His voice sounded far away and up the stone hill. 

 "THORIN!! Please... where could you be..." His voice was getting closer the higher up the hill Thorin ran.

:X:X:

 "Thorin... please, I need you..." Bilbo whispered quietly as he stopped walking and his tears took over. 

 The Hobbit covered his face in his hands and let out loud sobs and cries. Quickly giving himself a headache, Bilbo staggered around on the grass patch he was on. 

 "BILBO!" His voice was unmistakable...  
   
 The crying Hobbit shot his head up and blinked away his tears trying to focus on the figure in the distance. 

:X:X:

 The smile on the Dwarf's face grew more and more as he saw Bilbo. "Bilbo!!" 

 "Thorin?!"

 "Bilbo! My love-" Thorin ran faster. 

 "Thorin!" Bilbo cried and he started to running towards him.

 When they finally reached each other, Thorin wrapped his arms around the small crying Hobbit and pulled him close to his chest. 

 "Oh Thorin!" Bilbo cried into his throat. "I-l thought I'd n-n-never s-see you aga-in!" 

 "Don't cry Bilbo..." Thorin combed a hand threw the Hobbit's bronze curls.

 "Thorin, I t-thought you w-were dea-d!" Bilbo whispered.

 "But I'm not!" Thorin whispered gently and stepped back and looked into Bilbo's eyes. "I'm here my love, I'm here-" Thorin smiled warmly.

 Bilbo stood on his toes and kissed Thorin on his lips. They closed their eyes and lips slowly parting, tongues clashing against one another and hands gripping each other.

 When they pulled back Bilbo smiled. "I'm so glad I found you Thorin."

 Thorin kissed Bilbo's tears away, and secretly put one of his golden rings on his pocket...

 When Bilbo let out a breath with a hint of a laugh, he kissed Thorin again. 

 "Come on Bilbo." Thorin whispered as he picked up his Hobbit and held him like nothing else mattered in the world... and nothing did.

 They were alive and in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

 Bilbo tiredly stared up at Thorin with love in his eyes. 

 Thorin looked down and carried Bilbo in his arms like a child. "I love you..." Bilbo kissed  
Thorin's jaw before yawning and curling closer to Thorin's chest. 

 "I love you too my little Hobbit." Thorin kissed his forehead as Bilbo drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 Thorin smiled and let his tears fall as he carried Bilbo back to Erebor. 

:X:X:

 When they got there, Bilbo was still asleep and Thorin was getting tired, as they entered the mountain, they got many confused and strange looks...

 Men and Dwarves had taken refuge in Erebor until they were ready to leave. 

 "Uncle?" Thorin heard Fili whisper his name in confusion. "What is this?" He looked at Kili who was trying to walk with crouches, and walked to his uncle. 

 Thorin just winked and held his head high as he carried Bilbo to a room that he had claimed many days ago. 

 When he finally got there, he pulled back the blanket and laid Bilbo down. He kissed his forehead again and lit all kinds of candles around the room.

 When the room was bright with candles, Bilbo's eyes fluttered open and he saw Thorin about to open the door and leave... "Where are you going...?" Bilbo blinked his eyes and yawned slightly.

 Thorin turned and smiled. "Rest my love, I'm just going to check on The Company and talk with Gandalf."

 "No, please." Bilbo whispered.

 "It'll be alright Bilbo-"

 "I don't want to lose you again Thorin."

 Thorin didn't have anything to say.

 "Please Thorin..." A sad and scared looked came into Bilbo's face. His eyes welled up with tears and he sat up from the bed.

 "Oh, don't cry." Thorin closed the door and walked over to Bilbo. 

 Bilbo leaned against Thorin when the Dwarf sat down and wrapped his arm around him.

 "Shh-" Thorin kissed Bilbo gently. "It's ok, it's ok..."

 Bilbo began to shiver, so Thorin took off his armor, coat, and shirts. When his chest was bare, Bilbo wrapped his little arms around Thorin's torso and huffed. 

 "Don't cry," Thorin whispered, "I've got you."

 Bilbo let out a shaky breath when Thorin picked him up again. 

 "I'm not leaving, I promise..." Thorin whispered as he laid Bilbo down so his head was on the pillow and went to the other side of the bed. Thorin got into the bed and hugged and held Bilbo from behind. 

 Bilbo smiled. "Thank you."

 "Anything for you." Thorin kissed Bilbo's head and moved closer, with one arm he held Bilbo's and with his other he wrapped it around Bilbo's waist. 

 "I was so scared I'd never see you again..." 

 "I'm here... I'll always be."

 "Good." They both smiled.

 When both were half asleep, Thorin got the ring from his pocket...

 "Bilbo..." 

 "Hmm?" The Hobbit asked and opened one eye and turned his body to face Thorin's.

 "tell me... how do you think, Bilbo Oakenshield... would sound..."

 Bilibo gasped and both of his eyes shot open. His little heart started pounding and he blushed uncontrollably.

 "Would you..." Thorin blushed slightly as well, when he held up the ring....

 Bilbo gasped again and he smiled.

 "I mean-..." Thorin blushed more "uh... Bilbo Baggins, will you-"

 "Yes!!" Bilbo teared up. "Yes yes! Thorin yes!" Bilbo and Thorin shot up from the bed, with Bilbo's hands trembling in excitement, Thorin managed to get the ring on his finger.

 Thorin let out a relaxed sounding laugh and Bilbo gasped holding up his hand to look at the golden band.

 "I love you!" Bilbo giggled and jumped on Thorin forcing him onto his back. 

 Thorin chucked as Bilbo sucked his neck and kissed his jaw. 

 Thorin grabbed the Hobbit's shoulders and forced him into his back. Bilbo breathed with excitement knowing Thorin was in control and there was nothing he could do to get free until he was, finished...

 Thorin chuckled as Bilbo threw his head back and closed his eyes when Thorin ripped off his vest and ripped open the buttons on his shirt.

 Throwing them away, Thorin's sticky tongue licked Bilbo bare chest all the way up to his throat and sucked... many hickeys...

 Both ripped off the remains of their clothes, and Thorin pressed Bilbo against the bed more...

:X:X:

 Panting, trembling, sweating, tired Thorin, flopped down beside Bilbo...

 "Ohmygod..." Bilbo's words were slurred and he was panting. 

 Thorin closed his eyes and kissed Bilbo on his ear. "I think I'm going to rest with you now..." 

 Bilbo snorted a laugh. 

 "I love you Bilbo." 

 Bilbo sighed and smiled. "Love you too babe..."

 "Nicknames...?" Thorin laughed softly, Bilbo curled closer to him when Thorin pulled him into a hug. "That's fun... is it not... hun?"

 Bilbo giggled.

 "Love you."

 Bilbo smiled against Thorin's throat and closed his eyes. "It's only the beginning... only the beginning... and we're off to an amazing start Thorin."

 "That's because I love you." 

 "Forever my heart is yours, and yours only." Bilbo whispered before drifted off to some much needed sleep.

 "Aye, forever you are mine, and I am yours." Thorn pulled Bilbo's closer and his eyes fluttered shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry, if it seems like a have a bad attitude, I dont really...  
> Today's was just, tough.   
> I called my friend, and needed to talk, y'know... no answer so I'm sulking. T-T  
> Listening to sappy music and sitting in darkness, my iPod's about to die.   
> Fuck my life...   
> (sighs) I guess I'll just go to bed and pray to God for a good day 2morrow, nite y'all.   
> Hope fully 2morrow'll be easier...   
> <3 thanks for reading tho

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck editting, I'm a lazy Native Moose that play's Assassins Creed and Uncharted and The Last Of Us all day while eating Amercian snacks in Canada...  
> While writing a shit ton of Fanfiction for my friend...  
> (￣^￣)


End file.
